Sunshine and Midnight Glow
by Fire-within-victory
Summary: Highschool fic AU Bubblegum x Marceline. Marceline, a tenth grade student, has a crush on the adorable uptight Bonnibel. Both in denial about their feelings, they struggle through an awkward and flawed relationship. Follow how they share past experiences and by chance get involved in 'unsavory' family matters. Expect fluff but some angst may ensue later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Adventure Time fanfictioners! This story takes place in an AU much like ours. Many of Adventure Time's characters are in Highschool and this fic will mostly focus of MarcelinexBubblegum but I hope to put in characters such as Marcie's Dad (Hudson Abadeer), Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Ice King (Simon Petrikov), and more in future chapters.

Marceline and Bubblegum are both human and 16 year old tenth graders in this fic. I also made Finn around 14 and Jake around 18. I know I messed up the ages but I wanted them all to be in school together. (I also made jake and the rest of the characters human)

The title is a lyric from one of my favorite songs- Sparks by t.A.T.u

This is more of a Prologue than a chapter but whatever.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! This is my first time writing fanfiction so any critiques or criticisms would be greatly appreciated!

I, of corse, own nothing. These characters belong to Pendleton Ward.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1 Friendship Would be Nice

Marceline glumly stared into space, bored beyond compare. She alway held a strong dislike for school. It's structure too rigid and rules too tempting to break. But tenth grade chemistry was in a league of its own. Not only was the class dull but Marceline shared this course with_ her_. Little miss perfect. Marceline glanced over at Bonnibel, her face showing intense focus as she jotted down notes about her favorite subject. Not that she needed notes. Bonnibel had already taught herself the school chemistry curriculum, she was an honors student, and her impeccable grades left even the nerdist dorks impressed. Bonnibel didn't have many friends. She was polite but never let anyone get close to her. She kept acquaintances but not many close friends. Most students though she was a 'perfectionist' and 'uptight'. Marceline had originally found the girl annoying because of those qualities, but as of late she had developed a crush on the girl she once found to be irritating.

_She is so cute when she's focused _Marceline thought dreamily_. Wait a second What? Were the bunk did that come from? Not cute shes um...just...seems..ugh..smart...yea smart!_ Marceline rationalizes while blushing, hiding her face against her desk. She couldn't remember when her disdain for the girl had become attraction. Marceline was yet to acknowledge her ever growing crush on the blonie with pink streaks in her hair._ Maybe I can ask Bonnibel to tutor me, It'll give me a good excuse to -_ Marceline caught herself before thinking another unwanted thought _…...to, ugh, spend time with her to...become friends! Yes! I want to become friends with her, not become her girlfriend!_ Marceline assured herself in denial. _Its not like I think she pretty or attractive or smart or adorably nerdy, or caring, or sweet, or -_

The bell cut off the sixteen year olds revealing thoughts. The students started to file out of the classroom heading to their next classes. Marceline stood up, slung her black and red checkered messenger bag over her shoulder, and started to head towards the door. She exited the classroom and took a sharp left accidentally crashing into Bonnibel. The girls papers flew everywhere.

_Oh my glob, Oh my glob, Oh my glob, what do I do, I'm such a clutz! Just play it cool!_ Marceline thought frantically while bending down to gather her crush's school papers. Once they were all collected, the nervous girl handed Bonnibel the papers, still crouching on the ground.

"Thank you. Do you need a hand up?" Bonnibel said with a polite smile while leaning over and offering her hand. Marceline reached up and took the blonds hand in hers, standing up. The flustered girl stood and awkwardly trying to act casual and not think about how soft Bonnibel's hand was.

"Um...thanks Bonnibel" Marceline fumbled, _Is she expecting me to say something else? Be cool. What should I say, I can't focus with those beautiful eyes scrutinizing me! I mean no not beautiful, no! I don't think they are beautiful! Not that other people don't think they're beautiful, all of Bonnibel is beautiful, no wait thats not what I meant, I mean she is attractive... for other people not me, i'm not attracted to her!_ Marceline panicked and opted for silence instead of saying something stupid.

"Its fine, I'm sorry too, for running into you, my mind is usually elsewhere after such a riveting class" Bonnibel apologized. Tucking a loose strand of her strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"Riveting yes...um" Marceline yet again panicked and spouted the first thing that came to mind "What happens to nitrogen when the sun rises? It turns into daytrogen."

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Where did that idiotic joke come from? So much for playing it cool_, She thought glumly, but to her surprise (and delight) Bonnibel cutely giggled into her hand and flashed a genuine smile.

"That one was pretty cheesy, but I can enjoy a cheesy jokes every so often." The blond said.

_She thought it was funny! Score! Now I just have to ask if she'll tutor me.-_ Yet again Marceline's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Oh no! I will be late for German class! I must go! Thanks again...Marcella!" Bonnibel voiced.

"Its Marceline!" she called down the hallway after her crush.

"I'll see you around Marceline" Bonnibel shouted back across the hallway.

The sixteen year old leant against a locker then sunk to the ground with a dreamy look on her face, not caring that Bonnibel didn't remember her name._ She said 'see you around!' and she thought I was funny! I have to make this re- I mean...friendship work._ Marceline fantased about hanging out with Bonnibel. Maybe watching a horror movie, so scary that Bonnibel would shriek and grab her arm for protection. Marceline's innocent day dream was interrupted when she remember she was late for freestyle music club, an elective that her freshman friend Finn had started. She grabbed her bag and headed off to the the music room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I Remember You

Marceline took out her key and unlocked the door to her apartment. It was a spacy and nicely furnished place she shared with her father, not that he was around enough to be considered a resident. She stepped into the front room closing the door behind her.

_Today was a good day. I got a B on my math test, played mad jams with Finn and Jake, and Bonnibel talked to me!_ Marceline listed is her mind. She walked into the kitchen, feeling like nothing could ruin her good mood, until she spotted a paper on the table next to a couple of twenty dollar bills.

Picking up the lined paper she read-

Marci,

I have left for a business trip. I will be gone all of this weekend and next week.

I left you some money for food. Invite over friends if you want, just don't break anything

If you need something call me.

Love you,

Dad

Marceline sighed and trudged into her room. She had become accustomed to these unexpected trips to unknown places. She knew he had urgent business, but nothing specific. Her father had always kept her in the dark about what he did for work and where he went. All Marceline knew was that he was important and needed to travel often. When he was not traveling, he usually left the apartment late and came home late. She had never known where he went in the daytime and when asked her father would give a vague answer.

Even if he was not around often, she still loved him. Their relationship had become more strained in her teenage years. He tried to bridge to gap with money, not even knowing her well enough to choose a gift. That had only pushed them farther apart. One of the few things keeping them together as family was the affection he gave her when he was around, and how obviously he loved her. Marceline knew her father could be a cruel man but with her he became kind and caring, hardly ever being able to say no to her.

She bent down to unzip her red boots then shimmed out of her skinny blue jeans and long gray top. Almost drifting over to her closet, she pulled out a large button down shirt and pulled it over head. Wearing the oversized shirt as a nightgown, the girl brushed her thick black hair into a manageable ponytail and walked to the bathroom. Once her teeth were cleaned she flopped onto her bed and rolled over, embracing her ratty plush toy. Sometimes she felt like Hambo was her only friend. Feeling slightly lonely she was suddenly hit with memories of being truly alone and scared.

Before Marceline had come into her father's care, she lived in foster care. She remembered those awful years of her childhood, all alone and scared. She remember those times she skinned her knee, after being pushed by an older kid. Marceline would patch them up as best she could and pretend she had a mother. The young girl would imagine a pretty lady who would bandage her cut, kiss her forehead, and say 'all better now, sweetie'. The women that worked at the foster home were nice enough but didn't have to time or energy to take care of every child. With the home being understaffed, Marceline was often left to fend for herself.

All those night she would curl up on her bed, crying her eyes out, wishing she had a Mommy or Daddy who would take care of her and love her. She also remembered the grief that consumed her when she turned four and lost hope of ever being adopted, of ever being loved. _How had I gotten through those years?_ Marceline pondered why she had not been completely consumed by sorrow before coming to an obvious answer. Her guiding light had been Simon. A kind professor who had taken a liking to her. Marceline met him when she was five.

Being in kindergarten, she was new to school and often bullied. During one particular lunch, a few older kids had started name calling, upsetting Marceline to the point that she ran out. While trying to get far away from the cafeteria, she ran into a classroom at the other end of the building.

Simon, a professor at a local college, had taken a month off to teach a special course for kids in middle though he was a well renowned professor of ancient artifacts, he liked to teach kids every once in awhile.

Seeing this distraught little girl he had pulled out a stuffed monkey toy and handed it to her. This brought a smile to her face as he wiped away her tears with a napkin. Marceline had eaten lunch in his classroom for the rest of the month, and when he went back to teach college, he didn't forget about her.

Once a week he would sign paperwork at the foster care so he could take her out for a trip. He took her to museums, to the park, to movies, to get ice cream, and to do other fun activities. For once in her short life Marceline had an adult she could trust and who cared about her. She had wanted for Simon to adopt her and once she had addressed the matter directly.

**Ten years earlier**

It had been a sunny saturday and Simon had taken six year old Marceline to the park.

"Simon, can I go live with you at your house?" Marceline questioned. Simon looked at her with pained eyes and said "I'm sorry Marceline, I wish I could but it will never happen."

"I can be a good daughter" the young girl had fervently insisted,thinking that he didn't want her. "I won't get in your way at all! I get good grades, I can do chores!" She argued in a quivering voice, on the verge of tears. "No Sweetie, you don't understand. I wish I could bring you home but they will not let me."

"I tried, Marci, I tried to adopt you but they say I'm not capable to care for a child." he stated sadly. "Why would they say that? You can take care of me just fine." Marceline choke out.

"Marceline, I am slowly drifting away. Soon I will no longer be able to visit you, no matter how much I want to. But, Marceline I need you to be a big girl and be strong for me." Simon told her scooping her up into his lap. He explained his situation. How he had an unknown mental disease. She sobbed and Simon rubbed her back until she calmed down. "I love you, Simon. I can be strong" she said through tears. "I love you too Marceline, and I will spend as much time as possible with you, until the disease fully takes it's course."

Simon had visited her almost every week, until her eighth birthday, when she had been adopted. She remembered driving home in her father's car as he explained how she was his biological daughter and apologised for not coming sooner. He had not known about her until a month prior. Over the years Marceline had grown to love her father and even called him 'Dad'.

At least I have Dad and my friends. Then I had no one but Simon. Marceline thought. She yawned realising how exhausted she was. Glad that It was friday and she could sleep in tomorrow, Marceline turned off her light and rolled around in her bed, trying to get comfortable. The image on Bonnibel appeared in her mind. _I'll talk to her on Monday, maybe find a time we can hang out._ Marceline thought hopefully, drifting off into sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry for the depressing chapter, I wanted to give Marceline a little backstory.

I plan to have the Ice King be in this fic later, with his mind gone. This chapter was partly inspired by the episode 'Simon & Marcy'

Do you think I should do a chapter in Bonnibel's POV?

Was I too cheesy? Please tell me what you , if you have any suggestions or complaints I would love to hear them.

Those of you who reviewed/followed my story, Thank you (｡◕‿◕｡) I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bluffing Disinterest

Marceline rolled out of bed Saturday morning around 10:30. She sleepily rambled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The girl turned on the facet and let the cold water wake her up. She grabbed her soap and started to wash herself while humming. Her humming gradually became singing. "Looks so cute, sitting in your boat," Marceline melodically sang a song she had written and composed herself. "I want to suck out your eyeballs and rip out your throat" Marceline continued singing while washing her hair. "Suck out your eyeballs and rip out your throat"

She stepped out of the shower, dried off and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. Passing by the kitchen she grabbed an apple for breakfast and sat on the coach. She flicked through the T.V. channels and ended up on some cheesy vampire movie. Marceline laughed as a man screamed while a vampire descended onto him. She always related to vampires. Her love for red foods, hate for the sun, and wild daredevil side had always reminded her of vampires. It didn't help that she was pale and had long black hair. Once the movie was over she flipped through a few more channels before deciding nothing was worth watching.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Saturday was spent just walking around town.

Monday morning arrived and Marceline had her mind set to talk to Bonnibel. Not really thinking why, she picked out a cute outfit to wear. She put on a short black dress with gray striped stockings and a red belt. She packed her bag and left the house.

While walking to the bus stop her mind went to her self assigned task. _I am going to find a way to hang out with Bonnibel. Even if she is usually alone and people say she is cold, I will find a way. Maybe this will be harder that I thought._

She hopped on the bus and walked to the back. Someone was sitting in her usual seat. She gave them one of her sinister smirks and sent them scurrying away. Marceline had always been easily able to intimidate. It especially helped when she was caught in one on of her many endeavor. She loved to break rules and be wild. Her mischievous personality often got her into tight spots but she was a trickster and could squeeze her way out of many situations.

_If only manipulating people was easy as making friends. Wait, I have never had trouble making friends. I have many friends, too many friends. They are always asking me to play at their parties. But what's different about Bonnibel? Is it that she is distant? No, I have made friends with distant people before. Look at Flame Princess(*1), she's my friends and she's crazy._

Marceline recalled her friend Ember, a girl whose nickname was 'Flame Princess' because of her chaotic nature and similarities to fire.

The sixteen year old was flung out of her thoughts, when the bus arrived at the school. She jumped out and headed to homeroom giving a wave to in the front office.

The day crawled along until finally it was fourth period chemistry. Marceline made her way into the classroom with her mind set, chanting a mantra of _I will be cool_ in her head. She nervously walked into the classroom. She sat in her usual seat waiting for class to end, so she could approach Bonnibel. _Maybe I shouldn't do this, what if she says no? I would just be embarrassing myself._ Marceline shook her head, trying to clear those unhelpful thoughts._ No, I can do this. I will ask her and I will not be a bumbling mess. I will act like I always act. And if she says no? Whatever, I can handle it...Right?_

Finally the bell rung and class was over. When in the hallway she called to her crush, trying to be chill and not come off as desperate. "Hey Bonnibel" Marceline said, keeping her voice under control. _I actually don't sound nervous._ "Hello Marceline, can I help you?" Bonnibel questioned promptly, making Marceline a little more fidgety. "You seem to know chemistry pretty well" Marceline stated, trying to not let her voice show her anxiety.

Bonnibel gave her a look that seemed to say_ You just noticed?_ but replied politely "Yes, Science, especially chemistry is one of my strong suits." "Well it's definitely not mine. Maybe you could tutor me?" Marceline managed to sound unconcerned.

"I guess I could, I can meet you in the library tomorrow. We can study together." Bonnibel suggested with a bit of hope in her voice. "Sure" Marceline said, still holding up her facade of indifference, trying to be cool. "I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnibel said with a smile.

Bonnibel walked to her German class, still confused to why she had agreed. _I always say no to tutoring. Why now did I say yes? Is it Marceline?_ the blond pondered while opening the door to a classroom. She strode to her desk and sat down. Bonnibel tuned out the teacher, thinking about Marceline. She had always thought Marceline was a ruffian, not wanting to associate with her type, not even learning her name. On the surface she assured herself that Marceline was not her type. Yes, Bonnibel had already faced the fact that she liked girls a little more than she should.

She had realized this at a sleepover, when she was thirteen. All the girls had been going around, talking about how 'in love' they were with their so called crushes. Bonnibel, being an innocent little girl, had asked how you knew you had a crush on someone. "It's when you want to kiss them and spend all your time with them" one of the girls had explained simply. Bonnibel had pondered this all night and came to the conclusion that she did not want to kiss gross boys, but girls. At the time, she had never told anyone, fearing rejection.

Eventually she had confided in her best friends, Finn, Jake, and Lady. Lady had only come to the school recently. She was an exchange student from Korea whose name was so hard to pronounce everyone just called her 'Lady'. Bonnibel had almost immediately became friends with this thick accented older girl.

Bonnibel's thoughts drifted back to Marceline. _She looked really hot today in that short dress._ The blonde blushed at her own thoughts but didn't deny that's how she felt._ Even if I find her attractive, would she be good in a relationship?_ Even though Bonnibel had never actually gone on a date or been in a relationship she assumed she was a good judge of character._ Marceline is too reckless for me, it would never work._ _Plus, she probably doesn't swing the same way as me. But if she is like me then-_

Bonnibel's thoughts were cut off by the german teacher's shout.

"Bonnibel, we are in class, please pay attention." The blonde blushed and embarrassedly choked out a "Entschuldigung"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(*1) Flame Princess Human and her name is Ember. Everyone still calls her FP as a nickname

I imagine the german teacher as Germany from Hetalia XD. Not sure if I'm gonna expand on that or not. Ha

This chapter is much more highschoolish and I plan to show Marceline's 'freestyle music club' with Finn and Jake in the next chapter.

Please tell me what you think. Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Just Buddies, right?

**Tuesday**

Marceline opened the door to the classroom seeing that Finn and Jake had already arrived. "Hey Marci!" Finn greeted happily. Jake was tuning up his Viola and Marceline got out her red bass. Finn pulled out a balloon. He had been trying new age instruments lately. Jake, a tall orange haired senior with a scruffy half-mustache, laughed as Finn rubbed the balloon to his head. Marceline had befriended this laid back guy and his adopted brother Finn. When Marceline had first entered the ninth grade, she had terrified the older boy, convincing him she was a vampire. Finn had eventually been able to show Jake she was not a vampire and they had all become friends.

"Jake, I thought your girlfriend was coming to jam with us today." Marceline said.

"Oh, Lady couldn't come, had to work on some project or something" Jake answered.

"You ready to roll?" Finn asked "Dinner Roll." Jake answered.

The three played and and Finn started singing

"Baby, you lookin' so good.

You lookin' like you might, want some baby food.

Baby, you lookin' so fine.

You're lookin' like you might, just start cryin'.

I gotta tuck you in, girl.

I gotta sing ya sweet melodies about babies, yeah."

Marceline laughed at the ridiculous song. They played for the rest of the period until the bell rung, and school was over.

"We should stay after school, we can really work out this song" Finn suggested enthusiastically. Jake shrugged not really caring one way or the other.

"Sorry guys, I got somewhere to be" Marceline informed them with a smirk. "Where?" Finn asked. "Bonnibel is tutoring me in Chemistry, I gotta go meet her in the Library, See ya!" Marceline left the room with her bass case slung around her shoulder.

(*1)"Rhombus! Ice clops! PB is spending time with Marceline?" Finn asked disbelieving.

"I guess so. You think Marci is into her?" Jake questioned. Finn, quickly over his doubt, replied "Marci would be good for PB. Get her out of the house and away from the books more often."

"Are you jealous? I still remember how disappointed you were when Bubblegum told us she liked girls" Finn turned a shade of red and hit jake over the head "Shut up man, that was like forever ago" "More like a couple months ago" Finn hit jake again "You patoot! You know I'm over her" "and now you like that crazy evil flame chick" Finn kneed Jake in the gut rather hard and said "She ain't evil, She's passionate...and I don't have a crush on her" "ya right" Jake replied throwing the two brothers into a playful fist fight.

Marceline made her way into the library spotting Bonnibel at one of the tables in the back. She walked over silently and slid into the seat next to the blond, startling her. "Oh Hello, Marceline." "Hey Bonnibel" Marceline said, some of her confidence slipping away and a shy side taking over. "I brought our Chem textbook and notes. I thought you could show me what you're having trouble with." Bonnibel asked sweetly. Marceline used all her self control to hold back a blush and pointed out what she didn't understand in the textbook. They worked for the next half an hour. Marceline was happy to spend time with Bonnibel, even if it was for school. She actually improved and felt prepared for the next test. Bonnibel's eyes darted over to Marceline's instrument case and she asked "If you don't mind, I am slightly curious to what instrument you are carrying?" "Oh this is my bass, I love to play and write music" Marceline replied. Feeling bold she continued "Maybe I can play for you sometime." she gave Bonnibel a smirk causing the blond to blush. "That would be amazing" Bonnibel said.

Marceline told Bonnibel about her passion for writing poetry, singing, and composing songs. She even shared how she felt it was easier to express her feelings through music. Bonnibel told Marceline about her love for science and experimentation, how she even had a little lab at home for her personal projects. They somehow found themselves talking about a new Sci-Fi movie in theaters.

"I really want to go see that movie 'Adventures in OOO" the trailer was epic." Marceline told Bonnibel, now relaxed around her. "I have been wanting to go see that movie! Its post-apocalyptic future is intriguing." Bonnibel added._ Ask her to go see the movie! It will be like a date...I mean no not a date, just a fun time with a friends,yup a friend._ Marceline assured herself. "We should go see it on friday. My dad is out of town and we can hang out at my place beforehand" Marceline impulsively suggested. Bonnibel replied a little too enthusiastically "Yes! Thats sounds fun!" _Is she asking me out in a date? No, no, just as friends, it can't be a date._ Bonnibel thought grounding her hopeful thoughts. The two talked until the Library closed and they each parted their separate ways.

_I can't wait untill friday_ Marceline thought excitedly as she walked from the bus stop to her apartment. She unlocked her door and slipped into the living room. She flung herself on the couch and looked up at the ceiling letting her thoughts drift.

_Bonni looks so cute when she talks about science. Her angelic eyes are filled with curiosity. I should write a song about her._ Marceline sighed. _Hold up, did I just think Bonni? Cute? Angelic? Song? What? She's just my friend. _

_My friend now, but what do I want in the future?_ she asked herself

_She is cute and kind and everything I have ever wanted. But she's a girl, I have never dated a girl, would that make me a lesbo? Who cares , I admit it, I like Bonnibel. I __**like**__ like her. _Marceline thought childishly.

She repeated it again out loud "I like Bonni" Now that was going to make their movie on friday awkward.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-

This will probably be my last chapter update until next week, but who knows?

(*1) Jake and Finn call Bonnibel Princess Bubblegum or PB as a nickname

Please review/follow and tell me any suggestions or complaints.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 My Beloved Mother

Bonnibel briskly walked down the long hallway leading to her bedroom. The clicking of her heels echoing through the vast but empty house. Some may call the large house she lived in desolate and lonely but she had become used to the eerie silence that encompassed it. Bonnibel's parents were high-powered individuals. Her father was a congressman. He lived in Washington D.C. and spent some weekends at home, taking a plane on certain fridays. The teenager's Mother was the director of marketing at a multinational corporation, leaving her little time to spend with her daughter. By some means they managed to all gather at the house on Sunday, once a month.

During the week though, Bonnibel rarely saw her mother. Even if the influential woman was in the house, the rooms were so far apart, and hallways so long that they would seldom bump into each other.

Bonnibel continued down the hallway, and relaxed once her shoes hit the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She delicately slipped out of her pink heeled boots and padded over to her desk, taking out a folder. Before she started writing her essay on the importance of candy, she remembered her plans for friday._ Oh, I forgot! I have to ask Mom if I can go._

The teen's Mom had always kept her on a tight leash, even in absence. She pushed Bonnibel to have excellent grades and had tried to mold her daughter into the perfect young woman. She made sure Bonnibel never broke rules and never had a bad hair day. Bonnibel's mother ruled her life with an iron fist, much like she 'ruled' at work. She had tried to transfer her vicious business skills and forced grace into her daughter at a young age. The product had not been exactly what she wanted, but being obsessed with science was at least better than art.

Bonnibel left her room and headed to her mother's office on the other side of the house. She took a left entering a long hallway. Nearing the end of the hallway she opening the mahogany doors leading to her mother's spacious office.

A broad desk sat at the back of the room accompanied by two matching leather couches and a few handmade chairs. The broad desk was covered with papers to be signed, a laptop, multiple books, and a few pens. One wall was lined with cabinets while the other wall was lined with a tall glass display case. Her mother sat, leaning over her laptop, typing at rapid speed. Linda, Bonnibel's mother, had a blackberry phone tucked under her shoulder. She was sharply speaking into. "I said not to hire him. Call me back when you are capable of having a higher intelligence than a fish." She hung up the phone, placing it on the table, before looking up.

"Oh, Hello Bonnibel."

"Hello Mother."

"Is there a specific reason you came to visit me today" Linda questioned getting straight to the point. Bonnibel methodically tapped her finger against her leg, a nervous twitch she had picked up around her mother.

"Stop twitching like that Bonnibel, it's unattractive. And what are you doing not wearing shoes. You look slovenly."

Bonnibel forced herself to stand still and replied "My apologies Mother, I left my shoes in my room, but this won't take long"

Linda impatiently nodded for her to continue.

"Well, you see, I have been doing excellent in chemistry, as always. Of course I have been succeeding in every class, just like you taught me too, not only chemistry. But as I was saying my grades in chemistry are suitable-" the girl rambled until her mother cut her off

"Please make your point."

_Oh no, I should have thought this through. I can't tell her I'm going to a movie, she would never let me go!_

"A girl asked me to tutor her and she has invited me over to her house on friday. May I please go?" Bonnibel quickly thought up a partial lie, somehow keeping her breathing under control.

Linda though for a moment before asking "How did you do on your last math test?"

"I received the second highest in the class, a 98%"

"You did not receive the highest grade?"

"No Mother"

"You will never get anywhere in life being second best."

"I'm sorry, I will do better next time" Bonnibel scrambled, fearing her mother would forbid her from going out on friday.

"Fine, you can go. Just don't let this 'second best' happen again"

"I won't mother, thank you" Bonnibel said while quickly showing herself out of the office. Linda went back to rapidly typing.

Once outside Bonnibel slowed her breathing. _I can't believe I pulled off that lie._

She walked back to her bedroom to continue her homework, excited for friday.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

to Andyosuna: Was the switch of POV too abrupt? I have seen some authors label the part of the story as 'character's POV'. Do you think I should do that?

I have gone back and I tried to edit some of the last chapters. I really didn't do a thorough enough check the first time. I will not let it happen again.(hopefully)

Thank you for the follows/reviews/favorites.

Please tell me what you think. I would LOVE to hear your feedback.


End file.
